Hide and Seek
by Pseudonymagne
Summary: Adam knew it was a bad idea all along. If Drew would have listened, everything would have been so much better...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's P. O. V.

* * *

" Dude, I think this is a bad idea," I said to Drew.  
" No, it's possibly the greatest since... Ever," he replied.  
Mom was on a business trip for the weekend, leaving the house to Drew and myself. Drew, of course, thought it was a wonderful idea to throw a party.  
" And what if something tragic happens? What will we do?" I questioned.  
" There's 9-1-1 for a reason, Adam." I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and scoff at that.  
" How many people do you plan on inviting?"  
" I don't know. Maybe fifty. A hundred. Not very exclusive, here. What do you say?"  
I didn't answer him.  
" Oh, come on, Adam! Have some fun for once. Break the rules."  
" Fine," I snapped.  
Drew instantly stood up and headed for the home phone, calling practically everybody he knew to meet at our place at seven tonight. I sighed and walked to my room. I pulled out my phone and dialed Eli's number.  
" Hello?" He asked.  
" Hey, Eli, do you wanna hang at The Dot later tonight?" I offered. I really didn't want to be involved in Drew's antics.  
" Can't. I've already made plans with Clare."  
" You two are back together?"  
" No. Not yet, at least. Talk to you later."  
" Okay, bye." Eli had hung up right after, and I set my phone down on my nightstand.  
I guess I'm stuck at Casa de Torres tonight.  
" Hey, Adam!" Drew called up the stairs. " You can at least help me set up."  
" How?"  
" Clean up the place."  
I got up and slammed my door shut.  
" Rude!" He averred.  
I guess I didn't realize how tired I was, because as soon as I had lain on my bed, I was awoken by the doorbell and loud music playing. I heard people entering, screaming, and laughing so early in the night. Gradually, more and more people came. I camped in my room until I heard glass shatter. I ran out and headed down the stairs to find myself lost in my own house. People were everywhere, and Drew was nowhere for me to decapitate him.  
" Hey, Adam!" Dave stumbles up to me, seemingly drunk.  
" Woah, have you been drinking?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
" No, I've been flying."  
" Oh my goodness. Where did you get alcohol?"  
" Someone brought it in. You're boring me. See ya." Dave fled afterward.  
I scrambled and found Drew making out with Katie. I forcefully pulled them apart and dragged Drew into a corner.  
" What was that for?" He demanded.  
" You need to do something. There's alcohol here."  
" Yeah, I know. I asked someone to bring it."  
I wanted to punch Drew right then and there.  
" Why?" was all I could force out without attacking him.  
" Uh, because it makes things fun," he answered. I responded by storming out of the house.  
I knew I shouldn't have left the house since trouble could always strike, but I just needed to get out of there.  
I went for a long walk, possibly covered four miles in total, but when I got back home, I was greeted by two police cars, the paramedics, and a whole bunch of people leaving the house. About fifty thoughts ran through my head;  
" The group must have been busted for alcohol possession."  
" Somebody could've had alcohol poisoning."  
" Somebody could've died." and many more.  
I saw two stretchers with a person on each, but one of them had a white sheet over them, and the other had a black sheet. My instincts took action and I ran to one of the police officers who was escorting everybody out.  
" If you're too drunk to drive, sit on the sidewalk, or get someone to drive you. We mean it," he ordered the group.  
" Officer, what happened? I live in this house." I told.  
" Were you aware of all of this?"  
" No," I lied, " I didn't know about any of this. My brother must have ran this."  
" Two people have been identified as victims of a shooting. One is critically injured and the other's dead."  
" Who are they?"  
" The one that's alive for now is Drew Torres, and the dead one is Eli Goldsworthy." I thought I was going to pass out when I heard the officer say that, but then I remembered Eli saying he wasn't coming.  
" Are you sure it's Eli Goldsworthy?"  
" It's confirmed as Eli Goldsworthy. Now, where are your parents?"  
My heart had dropped down several times in what was possibly only two minutes, and it had dropped again when he asked that question.  
" Um, they aren't here." I admitted.  
" I need one of them here right now. Give me one of their numbers."  
I gave the officer my mother's number, and he made me go inside my house and lock up. He ignored me when I asked for a ride to the hospital, even though I explained that the two victims were my brother and best friend.  
There was blood, alcohol, and vomit everywhere, but I couldn't really care. I just sat down on the only clean spot of the couch and waited. Waited for Mom to come. Waited for news on Drew. Waited for Eli to magically come back to life. Waited for everything to be alright.  
The party didn't run for that long; it was only a little bit after eight, but it looked and felt like it lasted for hours.  
I heard my phone ring upstairs, but I didn't move until after the ringing died down. I went into my room and saw I had two missed calls and a text message. The more recent call was from Mom, and the earlier call was from Clare. I wondered why she had called. The text was from Eli. I felt sick when I opened and read the message. It had said:  
" Adam, I'll be at your house a little later than 7. I figured you might need help or something. See ya!"  
I needed answers. I needed to know who shot the two, and why. What did everybody do?  
I dialed Clare's number. I knew she had her permit, but that was enough to get us to the hospital, illegal or not.  
" Adam?" she answered.  
" Clare, I need you to come to my house now. It's an emergency."  
She asked why, and I explained everything except for the fact that Eli was dead. I just told her he was injured.  
She arrived at my house about ten minutes later, and I flew into her car, telling her to drive off to the hospital. Whatever was to happen, it couldn't have been worse than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's P. O. V.

* * *

In about twenty minutes, Clare and I arrived at the hospital. I asked the receptionist for Drew Torres and she told us the room number.  
" Why didn't you also ask for Eli?" Clare asked while we were walking down the corridor. I winced as if she had struck me.  
" Uh, let's check up on Drew first, you know, before visiting hours are over," I said.  
" Sure."  
We walked into Drew's ward and saw bandages wrapped around his arm and torso.  
" He's unconscious now. Try visiting tomorrow," his nurse told us right before my mother stormed into the ward.  
" How did this happen, Adam?" She asked in a stern tone.  
" It was Drew's idea to throw a party."  
" And you let him?"  
I had no idea how to answer that question, so I stayed quiet.  
" Excuse me, but you all are going to have to leave," the nurse ordered kindly as he escorted us out of the room.  
" Well Adam, I hope this teaches you and Drew a lesson," Mom rubbed.  
" That's not the biggest thing, Mom. Drew is seriously hurt and Eli's dead!" I blurted out, forgetting that Clare was there.  
" Eli is what?" Clare and Mom both yelled simultaneously. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I explained what the officer told me earlier in the hour.  
" Why couldn't you have just told me that?" Clare questioned.  
" I don't know," was all I could say without shedding a tear. I didn't know any of this would end up like the way it is now.  
Clare walked out of the hospital and drove off.  
" You know, I had to take a private jet to get here on such short notice. I can't believe this. Let's go," Mom told. Well neither can I believe this.

* * *

I went to school the following Monday after a weekend of lying in bed. The outdoor announcement board said, " In Loving Memory of Elijah Goldsworthy. 1994- 2012." Seeing that struck me hard. The school halls were particularly quiet and full of grief. Katie walked up to me and asked, " How's Drew doing?"  
" He's stable," I said.  
" Do you know who did it?"  
" Did what?"  
" Shot him and Eli?"  
" I wish I knew." I really did. The police didn't know who the shooter was. From what I'd heard, the shooter was masked and covered head to toe, shot Eli and Drew, and fled from the scene.  
" Can I see you two for a moment?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
We both followed him into his office, where there was two police officers waiting.  
" Okay, which one of you is Adam Torres?" One of the officers inquired. I rose my hand in response.  
" Okay. Ms. Matlin, please step out of the room, and Adam, take a seat."  
We both did as told, and the officer sat on Mr. Simpson's side of the desk.  
" Now, Adam, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. Answer them as honestly as possible."  
I nodded.  
" Where were you the night Eli Goldsworthy and Drew Torres were victimized?"  
" I was out for a walk, escaping the party."  
" During the time of the shooting?"  
I realized how bad my alibi was.  
" Well, as coincidental as it sounds, yes."  
" Mhm. Do you know anybody who would possibly target those two?"  
" No."  
" Really? No? Anybody off the top of your head?"  
" No."  
" Okay. You are excused."  
At that, I stood up and left the office.  
" Adam!" someone hollered. I turned around and saw Clare, with red- rimmed eyes. I was too shocked to see her to respond.  
" I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, it's just, you know, hard to hear news like that," she said.  
" It's alright. What's the plan for Eli?"  
" Bullfrog is holding a wake on Wednesday. Then, Eli will be cremated."  
I let out a sigh.  
" You know, I told Drew it was a terrible idea."  
" But he still did it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's P. O. V.

* * *

I went to Eli's wake Wednesday at 7 o'clock P. M. The place was too silent for a wake; there were only a few murmurs. Eli's parents decided on not having a funeral, and only having an uncustomary celebration of a wake and cremation in the same night.  
Eli's fumigated body was set on a table in a ceremonial fashion. He was wearing clothes that seemed like he'd wear on any normal day, and you wouldn't even be able to tell that he took a bullet to his chest.  
A lot of Eli's family members filled the room, and so did other schoolmates.  
" I would like to give a eulogy for my son, Elijah," Bullfrog requested at the microphone at the front of the room. Everyone silenced completely and allowed Bullfrog to continue.  
" My son, Eli, was such a precious, young man. He had such a great sense of humor and personality, and I hate that his life was cut short." His voice cracked as he said the last few words, as he was slightly getting choked up.  
" I mean, my son had a few obstacles and falls, but he would always find a way to pick himself up and joke about it. I don't want to drag this for too long, but I want to say 'thanks' to everyone here for coming, and to Eli for changing the lives of everyone in this room, especially mine. I love you so much, Eli, and I'll miss you."  
Everyone clapped sympathetically as Bullfrog walked away from the microphone.  
The rest of the wake dragged on for what seemed like forever, but I also kind of didn't want it to end. When the wake ended a little after nine, I took one last glance at Eli's corpse as I was leaving. The last time I saw him before he became ashes.

* * *

" How long has it been?" Drew asked.  
" Six days," I answered. Drew had been unconscious for six days, but I'm glad he actually woke up.  
" Well I'm glad you're fine, Andrew," Mom stated.  
" Not exactly, I'm afraid," the nurse said.  
" What do you mean by that?" Mom asked.  
" Move your legs, Drew."  
Drew shuffled a little in his bed. He kept on shifting until he let out a sigh of frustration.  
I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for at least fifteen seconds as the nurse explained that because of where he was hit, Drew will never be able to walk again.

* * *

The conversation we had at home was nerve wracking;

" Why did this have to happen? Things were finally going my way, and then I blew it!" Drew vented. I hated how everything ended. If anything, I had wished Drew would at least recover perfectly. But Eli was dead, and Drew was paralyzed from the waist down.  
" Don't blame yourself, Andrew. You didn't turn the gun on yourself and Eli."  
" Yea, but I held the party. None of this would have happened if I had never held the stupid party."  
Mom, for once, did not have anything to say. Drew rolled away on his new wheelchair that he'd be bound to for the majority of the day, for as long as the chair lasts.

* * *

At school the next day, I found a note in my locker enclosed in a lime green envelope. The note read,  
" _You probably don't know who this is, but I shot Drew and Eli on Friday. I have you know, I'll take down everyone you love one by one until you give me what I want- but that's something you'll have to figure out on your own time. I really hope you figure it out soon; some of the people I have to kill are people I like, too. And eventually, you'll be one._  
_Best of luck( which you really need),_  
_MFxDE."_

Who on Earth is "MFxDE," and what is s/he asking for?  
Why get my loved ones?  
Why attack me?  
Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Adam's P. O. V.

" I found this note in my locker," I told Clare at lunch. I slid the note over to her and watched as she read it.  
" That's a very suspicious note. Did this ' MFxDE' person give you any clues?" she asked.  
" None at all. I don't know what the person wants. I don't even know who the person is. The name sounds like a bad gamer tag."  
" It could stand for something. Initials of two people, maybe?"  
We both looked at the signature of the mystery person, silently brainstorming.  
" I think there was only one person at the scene," I stated.  
" Well it has to mean something."  
" No kidding."  
Clare glared at me. The bell rang after that, signaling the end of the lunch period.  
" Think of more ideas," Clare commanded as we parted. As if I could stop thinking.  
The rest of the day was pretty normal until I came across, yet, another note in my locker.  
" by The time you read tHis, the next peRson will be victimizEd. havE you ever felt responsible for the fate of quite a few people, incluDing yOurself? Now you do. i feel someWhat bad, so i'll give you a tiNy clue as tO what i waNt you to do. if somEone you loved suddenly died, would you do everyThing in yOur power to Get them back? i think the answer is clear fOr that question.  
Vagueness is a virtue in my book, Gracie,

MFxDEM.

I looked up from the note and saw a pair of paramedics pushing whom appeared to be Dallas on a stretcher. I couldn't fully grasp everything that had just happened in that minute. I hunched up in front of my locker, tucked my head in between my body and my legs and started to brainstorm answer less questions in my head.  
" What was the hint supposed to mean?"  
" What was up with the cases of the letters?" Some were uppercase. Some were lowercase.  
" Why did this person call me " Gracie?" Gracie's dead.  
" Wasn't it " MFxDE" before? Why is it "MFxDEM" now?"

I called Clare on the phone later that day to tell her about the second note and what happened to Dallas. She sounded slightly choked up, then I remembered she must have been still mourning over Eli's death.  
" Oh, I can call back at a better time," I suggested.  
" No, I'm fine."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Yeah."  
So I described everything to her. I mentioned the oddity of the letter cases, how Dallas was attacked, how the note said " MFxDEM" instead of " MFxDE," and the fact that the person called me " Gracie."  
" Some of the letters were capitalized in mid- word? Read to me the uppercase letters," Clare commanded.  
" Uh, T-H-R-E-E-D-O-W-N-O-N-E-T-O-G-O," I spelled out. Clare gasped shortly afterward.  
" What? What is it?" I asked.  
" The capital letters spell out 'Three down, one to go.'"


End file.
